Death never kills love
by MrsThomasBerger
Summary: Summary: Thomas rescues a girl from HJ-boys and falls in love with her but she has some secrets...Peter has to go to the HJ and becomes Thomas enemy.


_Author´s note: This is my first Swing Kids Fan Fiction and I hope you will like the story! ;-) And I own the charcter of Helene Stein becaus she was my grand-grand mother and so I thought she would fit to little Tommy-boy! :_

Death never kills love

Prologue: A scream in the dark

"Bei mir bist du schön, please let me explain..", Thomas danced around in the streets of Berlin and his friends Peter and Arvid went by his side, "oh what a night, boys.."

"You are crazy, good boy!", Arvid shook his head and smoked a cigarette. "Oh, you are such an idiot! I just want to have fun..", Thomas took Peter, who was nearly asleep because they already went for an hour,the last tram was gone, and danced with him. "Thomas..Thomas! Leave me alone, I want to sleep...", Peter pushed him beside and crept further.

Thomas got angry and stopped singing and dancing.

He didn´t say anything till the three boys stopped at the same time. "Did you hear that??", Arvid looked at Thomas and Peter.

They nodded. "Heeeeellllpppp.....!!", a girls voice cried out. Thomas started running forward and in a dark corner he saw a girl lying on the wet ground and 3 HJ-Boys stood in front of her. She covered her nearly naked body with her hands but one boy jumped onto her and wanted to rape her. "Leave her alone you little nasty pansy!", Thomas snarled at the HJ-Boys.

"Why should we, Swing-Heini? She´s just a little bitch!", the HJ-Boy took his knife and stared at Thomas. Thomas made two fists and went to his new enemy. "She´s not! She´s a lady and she needs somebody to protect her from you!! So leave her or do you want to have a black eye? ", he got closer and closer. "No but I will beautify your belly with my knife..", the HJ- boy screamed and threw himself onto Thomas but he took his umbrella and slammed it into his stomach. "Aarghhh...", the boy fell down and threw his knife aside. Thomas smiled at him and spit near his head: "You are trash!! Hit the road!!"

The boy wanted to take his knife but Peter was faster and stepped onto his hand and so the boy screamed for the last time before his friends dragged him off. "I will get you...soon..or..later!!", the boy yelled but Thomas, Peter and Arvid ran over to the on!! Wake up.. please!!", Thomas petted her cheek and suddenly he woke up.

"Did...you..rescued me??", she stuttered and looked at Thomas with her eyes, green like an emerald. He only stared at her..there was this calm and mild shimmer in it and he nearly drowned into the depth of these eyes. "Hello?? What´s the matter...?", she sat up and he could feel her Breath near his face. "Ähh...nothing..you´re bleeding!", he wiped the blood off her lips, "and you´re really naked!" He took off his grey coat and put it onto her shoulders. "You´re shivering...", Thomas looked straight into her eyes and embraced her to keep her warm. "Thank you.. My name is Helene! And what´s your name, noble knight?", she smiled at him.

"Look at this little cavalier..! I think he´s falling in love!!", Peter smirked at Arvid and he understood. Peter went slowly home to let they both talk to each other in the moonlight.

"I hope hat won´t turn into an affair...", Arvid shook his head and followed his friend down the dark street...

"My name is Thomas, Thomas Berger!", he said. "Helene Stein, it´s a pleasure to meet you!", she stretched out her hand and Thomas shook it. Then they both started to laugh.

"Am I allowed to take you home?", he asked carefully and stood up. "Of course, you are!", she said and he helped her to stand up.

They went chatting down the street and half an hour later, they stood in front of Helene´s door. "I have to leave you now, my sir!", she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"So, my lady? When do I see you again?", his lips nearly touched hers.

"I don´t know... You know where I live! Come visit me...", she blinked at him and disappeared behind the door.

"What a strange girl...", Thomas thought and lingered home...


End file.
